bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Rockin' Rocko/Transcript
Transcript taken from "Rockin' Rocko" Season 5, episode 1, 161st episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Play Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Say, is that a new shirt you're wearing, cause ah, you smell fresh. Like that, (sniffs) ah, fresh new smell that fresh new shirts have. (chuckles) Well, maybe you just smell this good all the time. Arriving at the Train Station and Rocko Rocks Well, Rocko's the name And don't wear it out Playin' it cool's What I'm all about I'm strong and I'm fast And I'm ready to race I got a certain style That's right in your face I'm so excited About to jump out of my socks Uh, huh 'Cause guess what, cousins Bear Makes an Important Phone Call for Lois Movie Theater To Go See "Hare" purchased these tickets to our friends Bear: Thanks, Annette. Let's get some seats, guys. Pip: Oh, boy, Bear! Rocko: You got it! Pop: This is gonna be great! Thanks, Annette! Ojo: Oh, hey! How exciting?! I love bunnies! Wait for me! Bear: Okay, is everybody have what they need? Tutter: Oh. Pop: Oh, yeah, Bear! Tutter: Thanks for the popcorn, Bear. Ojo: I can see, Tutter? Rocko: Rockin'! Bear: Oh, I forgot my drinks. I'll be right back. Tutter: Okay, Bear. film movie projector is starting up as the lights gonna go dim Treelo: It's starting! Tutter: Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Rocko: What's so great about "Hare", anyway? Ojo: It's about a very important moment in bunny culture. Rocko: Huh! Well, wanna see a good movie? See "Clam Crazy Otters From Mars!" until alligator, [[Tutter], Treelo, Pip, Pop & Ojo shushes] Alligator, Tutter, Treelo, Pip, Pop & Ojo: Shh! the song plays until [[Rocko] shouts again] Rocko: Boring! Alligator, Tutter, Treelo, Pip, Pop & Ojo: Shh! Female Bunny: Hey, man, those flowers are so beautiful! Male Bunny: Yeah, baby. They're really groovy. Rocko: Laughing Who says, "Groovy anymore"? Is it right? Is it right? Tutter: Rocko?! Ojo: Yeah, you shouldn't be making so much noise, Rocko?! Rocko: This movie's such a lot of noise if you'd ask me? Tutter: Rocko?! What a Good Friend I Could Be Luna tells Bear all about Rocko and The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: Wow, this was some day, wasn't it? And we made a new friend. Rocko. He rocks. (laughs) Hey, let's go tell Luna all about it. Come on. (enters his balcony) Ah, there's Luna now. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. And how is everything? Bear: Oh, great. We had a visit from Pip and Pop's cousin Rocko today. Luna: How exciting. That sounds like a lot of fun. Bear: Yeah, well, it was, eventually. You see Rocko came on a little strong at first I'm afraid. Luna: Hmm. I'm sorry to hear that. Bear: But I was proud of everyone, we all talked and worked it out. Luna: My. Talking to Rocko and telling him how they felt certainly was grown up of them. Bear: Yeah and it made Rocko feel better. Turns out, he just wanted everyone to like him. Luna: Hmm. It's hard to fit in with others sometimes, I found that it's always best just to be yourself. Bear: Hmm, True, that's what I did with you. Both: And we've been friends ever since. (laughing) Bear: So would you sing The Goodbye Song with me, my friend? Luna: I'd love to, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song Season 2 Style, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (Luna rises up and Bear heads back) Well, Thanks for visiting the Big Blue House. Bye-bye. (turns off) Oh, I almost forgot. (turns back on) And By the way, one last thing before I go, Thanks for being my friend. See ya soon.Category:Season 5 Transcripts Category:Transcripts